henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Secret Beef
Secret Beef is the seventh episode of the second season of Henry Danger. It premiered on November 14, 2015 to an audience of 1.35 million viewers. Plot Picking up after the events of The Time Jerker, Henry and Captain Man are interviewed on capturing the Time Jerker. Though it was Henry that knocked him out, Captain Man pushes him to the background and takes all the credit. He says that there was a steak house called Montego's, where you could only dine if you were invited by the owner. Captain Man asks the owner on the news for an invitation to the restaurant. Two weeks later, Ray still hasn't been contacted by the owner. He wanted to go there a lot. Then, he gets an emergency call from someone. Ray picks up and upon discovering it wasn't the owner, he hangs up. Henry picks up and the person says that someone had broken into the elderly home and stole all their money and clothes. When Henry realizes they're all elderly and naked, he hangs up, too. Ms. Shapen comes and says that in return for pulling a nail out of her foot three weeks ago, she was honoring Henry with the Student of the Month award. She also gives him a prize: a necklace with the bloody nail, and a gift card for dinner for two at Montego's, which Ray wanted to go to. Henry already decides that he has to bring Ray. When he gets home however, his family and a bunch of people are waiting for him. They had a lot of presents for him, because they wanted to go with him to Montego's. They begin to argue, but Ray arrives, having run there after discovering this. Henry tells everyone that he would be going to Montego's with Ray. At school, Bianca celebrates six months since they started sharing the locker by giving him a small replica locker. Henry feels bad because he didn't give her anything. Bianca says he didn't have to, because she supposed Henry would be taking her to Montego's. Henry doesn't want to look bad, so he says that he would be bringing her. He goes into the Man Cave and Ray is extremely excited for Montego's. He says that he had been going through a rough patch and had been depressed, but due to Henry inviting him, he was happy. Henry tells him that he had to take Bianca. At first, Ray thinks he's joking, but soon he finds out he's telling the truth. Ray becomes furious, but tells Henry that he was fine and leaves. At Henry's house, Henry is about to go to Montego's with Bianca when he finds Jasper, Charlotte, Jake, and Kris there, dressed up, because they planned on going with Henry in case Bianca couldn't make it. Henry goes on his porch and sees a bunch of neighbors wanting the same. Ray and Schwoz show up at Montego's dressed as Henry and Bianca. They try and get in, but the real Henry and Bianca arrive. Henry quickly identifies them and explains to Bianca that Ray wanted to go to Montego's for years. Bianca begins to feel bad, because she says that she didn't even like steak. She had planned on ordering the chicken and she gives Ray her spot, as she didn't care about going there as much as Ray. Henry and Ray go with each other and at one point, Ray spots Ert and Bernie, two criminals that had robbed a jewelry store two weeks earlier. Henry and Ray transform into Kid Danger and Captain Man and they fight Ert and Bernie. After they are arrested, Henry and Captain Man sit down to eat their steak. However, their names weren't on the list; Henry and Ray's were. They go to the Man Cave and Captain Man spots a piece of steak on Kid Danger's costume. They split the small piece and then go to Back Out Steak House. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop Recurring Cast *Maeve Tomalty as Bianca *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart *Kelly Sullivan as Kris Hart *Jill Benjamin as Sharona Shapen Minor Cast *Carrie Barrett as Mary Gaperman *Winston Story as Trent Overunder *Stephen Bralver and Justin Gant as Ert and Bernie *Kate Cook as Mrs. Hendricks *Rob Locke as Turk *Martin Mathieu as Matthew *Joey Richter as Time Jerker Surprise Guests *Morgan Tomalty, Xander Norman and Glory Norman as Montego's diners *Ronnie Clark as Herb Trivia *This is Ms. Shapen's first appearance in Season 2. *It is revealed that Henry's mom, Kris, has a tattoo on her wrist. *This is the lowest viewed episode of Season 2. *Morgan Tomalty and Xander and Glory Norman all appear in this episode, and are siblings to Maeve and Jace, respectively. *The Time Jerker from the previous episode makes a cameo in this episode. **This makes him the only villain to appear in 2 episodes in a row (not include Van Del from the 2 part episode Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 1 and 2). *This is the first time Ray dresses as Henry, and the first time Schwoz dresses as Bianca. **This is also the first time Bianca interacts with Ray and Schwoz as themselves, although they were dressed as other people. ***This is the second time Bianca has interacted with Ray and Schwoz dressed as others. ****The first time was in Elevator Kiss when they dressed up as "two teenage thugs". *This episode takes place 6 months after Elevator Kiss because Bianca said that she and Henry started to share a locker 6 months ago that day. **This means Henry and Bianca started sharing a locker on August 20th 2015. ***We know this because the "locker-versery" is two weeks and two days after Kid Danger defeated the Time Jerker, which is February 4th 2016. *Herb from Sam & Cat (another Dan Schneider show) makes a small appearance in this episode. **This marks the first time a character from another Dan Schneider show has appeared on Henry Danger. *As of this episode, the entire Hart family has met Ray as himself. Additionally, Kris is the last Hart family member to do this. *It's possible that Ert and Bernie getting arrested was shown on the news, since Schwoz didn't react to seeing Henry and Ray as Captain Man and Kid Danger. *The reason Schwoz still wore a dress is the same reason Gibby wore a dress in the iCarly episode "iFind Spencer Friends". *This is the only episode (not including 2 part episodes) to take place right after another episode (this episode takes place one hour after The Time Jerker). *Drill Finger from Substitute Teacher makes a cameo as one of the criminals shown on the screen when Henry and Charlotte passed on a list of criminals. *This marks the third time a man pretends to be a woman in Henry Danger. The first time was in The Danger Begins, and the second was in Let's Make a Steal. *This is the first time in Season 2 that mentioned what grade Henry and his friends are in (9th). *Piper is absent in this episode due to Ella Anderson shooting the feature film 'Mother's Day'. **This is the first episode in which a main character has been absent. *At the end of The Time Jerker, Captain Man and Kid Danger go to get Chinese food after defeating the Time Jerker. When they are being interviewed by the news reporters, there are Chinese take-out boxes in the background. **Additionally, this means that the two left the clock tower to go get the Chinese food, then came back to the clock tower to eat and be interviewed. *Back Out Steak House is a spoof on a real restaurant named Outback Steakhouse. *The villains Ert & Bernie have names that reference the two characters Bert & Ernie, who are on the long season running show Sesame Street. *The name of the villain that appears on the screen of the Man Cave Malkoff is a reference to the last name of the writer of episodes of Henry Danger, Dave Malkoff. *The cardboard waiter that Ray practices with in his rehearsal dinner is actually Executive Producer Christopher J. Nowak. *When Charlotte attempts to state that Henry should take her to Montego's because she's his best friend, Kris responds with "Well, a boy's best friend is his mother", which is a quote from the 1960 film Psycho. International Premieres *May 28, 2016 (Latin America) *February 17, 2016 (Spain) Gallery Video Gallery Henry Danger A Random Thought with Jasper Dunlop Nick Henry Danger No, I'm Henry Hart! Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episode Guide Category:Episodes aired in 2015 Category:Aired episodes